


Congratulations It’s A Secret!

by TheWolfFearsHer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ales was 15, Alpha Peter Hale, Chris Argent Figures Stuff Out, F/M, Implied Rape/NonCon, Implied Underage Sex, Kate Argent - Freeform, Minor Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Noah Stilinski - Freeform, Noah Stilinski Finds Out, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Peter Hale didn’t bite Scott McCall, Peter was 19, Peter’s middle name is Jacob, Polish names, Pregnancy, Secret kid, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, but not The Alpha, secret hale child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfFearsHer/pseuds/TheWolfFearsHer
Summary: Freckles cover the boy's arms and his nose is shaped exactly the same. "Mama you can't leave wolfie here!" The boy, Mikhail, exclaims as his mom throws him into her arms. "Little wolves get hurt when they wander alone." The boy frowns. "Exactly, which is why you can't run away like that." The mother makes eye contact with Chris. "There's people out there that want to hurt little wolves." Is that a threat? What exactly is that suppose to mean?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Alessandrina Stilinski gets pregnant at 15, she refuses to tell anyone who the father is. "Who is it?!" The Sheriff yells, "Who's the father!?" 

Alessandrina replies calmly, "The father knows who he is and that's all that matters." 

The Sheriff asks again calmly three days later, "He's 18, isn't he? Ah, hell kid, I won't arrest him, I just wish you'd tell me." 

The Hale house burns down 7 months later. Alessandrina doesn't let anyone see the birth certificate when she writes down Peter Hale as the father, but when the nurse goes to file it she gives Alessandrina a sad smile. The baby's name is officially Mikhail Jacob Hale, but she tells her family that this is Mikhail Stilinski. 

When visiting hours are over she sneaks away with Mikhail to the long term ward, when she passes by the same nurse from earlier they both pretend she's not there. Mikhail has wispy reddish-brown hair and bright, bright blue eyes. He has long ears, far too big for his little head and his lips are thin, if they knew they'd awe in how similar their baby looks like his father. 

"Say hi tata." Alessandrina grins as she walks into the quiet room where Peter Hale lies comatose. 

Mikhail squirms in her arms the closer she gets to the man who may never truly meet his son. When she sets him down on Peter's scarred body the boy automatically nuzzles him and that's when she knows for certain that she gave birth to a pup. Peter always wanted a pup, the second she told him that the baby would be a boy he was determined that it was a pup. 

“His name is Mikhail Jacob, I thought he could be just like his tata." She whispers, a sad smile on her face. 

They sit there quietly until the sun starts to rise through the window, when she pulls Mikhail away from Peter he starts to scream, tears fall down Alessandrina's face. Peter Jacob Hale is 19 when he feels the touch of his pup for the first and last time. 

The Argent's move back into town four years later and the Sheriff questions why Alessandrina doesn't force the father into Mikhail's life. What kind of bastard wants nothing to do with his own son? 

Chris Argent senses something is brewing in Beacon Hills so he moves Allison and Victoria into town, but he sees nothing wrong. When he's grocery shopping he notices a little boy, a boy who has blue eyes and brown hair, running through the aisles, something feels vaguely familiar about him. 

“Mikhail Jacob, if you do not stop running away from me I will leave wolfie here!" The voice of a young woman follows the little boy. 

The threat causes the boy to stop a few feet away from Chris and the mother, she looks too young to be one, but there's no second-guessing the fact that the boy is hers. Freckles cover the boy's arms and his nose is shaped exactly the same. 

“Mama you can't leave wolfie here!" The boy, Mikhail, exclaims as his mom throws him into her arms. "Little wolves get hurt when they wander alone." The boy frowns. 

“Exactly, which is why you can't run away like that." The mother makes eye contact with Chris. "There’s people out there that want to hurt little wolves." 

Is that a threat? What exactly is that suppose to mean? That night a rogue wolf kills Laura Hale and turns Scott McCall. 

Kate Argent finds the birth certificate when she's digging into McCall's life. She makes the connection when searching Scott McCall's best friend Stiles Stilinski. Sheriff Stilinski warrants some suspicion, they don't want the authorities involved while hunting the rouge, but then Sheriff Stilinski has a 19-year-old daughter and if Stiles knows something they have to make sure she doesn't. Except Alessandrina Stilinski gave birth at the age of 15, a month after the fire and everything says she doesn't want to name the father. 

“Kate, you're being paranoid, no 15 year old wants to name the father of their baby, that's just how it is." 

"Chris, when has being paranoid ever been bad in our profession?" That's how she finds the birth certificate, signed by Nurse Melissa McCall. 

When Kate smugly shows the certificate to Chris he remembers the little boy from the grocery store. 

Mother: Alessandrina Stilinski

Father: Peter Hale

Mikhail Jacob, is, in fact, Mikhail Jacob Hale and the woman he saw at the store knew exactly who he was, the boy's words play through his head over and over again. "Little wolves get hurt when they wander alone." 

So she knows that her son is a wolf, "It's possible she doesn't know or the boy isn't a wolf at all, let's leave it alone for now."

“We can't risk it." Kate hisses, "We need that boy." 

The rouge dies outside the Hale house, Derek slashes its throat, but Kate isn't finished yet. The plot of her revenge doesn't finish until all the Hale's are dead. Chris doesn't recognize his sister anymore. She was the one that burnt down the house, seduced Derek into trusting her. 

A noise comes from the left of them. Kate aiming a gun at Scott's head and Derek thinking through an attack. When they all look left the little boy wanders onto the scene, Kate grins feral. "Are you lost little wolf?" 

It's a trap, but the chance to have the youngest Hale in her grasp is too strong for Kate to notice the trap. Chris looks around the woods and red eyes stare out from behind the trees at him, that must be Peter Hale. They thought he was the rouge, Kate thought Derek killed his own uncle. This is a trap, a very well thought out trap. 

“Little wolves get hurt when they wander alone." The boy cocks his head, listening for something; 

Chris looks around. There, by the car, Stiles' pocket is lit up, his phone is on, someone is talking to the baby wolf. 

“Can you help me? I'm lost." The boy says walking closer to Kate, he mustn't know the dangers of a gun, the boy can't possibly understand what's going on. 

“Of course I can help you, sweet thing." 

When Kate reaches out for the boy, the large wolf lunges. His teeth lock onto Kate's neck and Chris can't look, he can't watch Peter kill his only sister, even if she is a murderer. He hears her scream and then he hears his daughter scream, she watched the whole thing. It played out too fast for her to realize what was happening until it was too late. 

A naked Peter Hale is squatting in between his dead sister and the boy. "Hello, Mikhail." 

"Hi, tata!" The boy squeals and runs into Peter's arms. 

Chris wants to take the boy and yell at him, Peter's dangerous, wolves can't be trusted, but the boy is a wolf too. 

"Tata missed you, my sweet boy." Peter smiles, it'd be almost sweet if he didn't have blood, the blood of his sister, on his teeth. 

The boy is babbling nonsense to Peter, the man is nodding. Mikhail talks to Peter like they've known each other forever, when Chris knows for a fact, just by the look on Peter's face, that this is the first time they're meeting one another. 

"Mik, where's mama?" Peter asks gently as if he weren't dying to see the 19-year-old. Peter would've been 19 the night of the fire, that would've made Alessandrina 15, Peter got a 15-year-old pregnant and then Chris's sister tried to kill him


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah looks at the two-year-old at his daughter’s feet. “But I just want to know, are you sure he isn’t Derek Hale’s?” “Dad.” Ales scoffs, “Derek has green eyes, not blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added new warnings, read those before reading the chapter!!!!

Noah Stilinski is walking through town after Peter Hale’s miraculous recovery when he sees the man for the first time walking with his nephew and something in the pit of stomach clenches. 

_ “I know you’ve been spending a lot of time around the Hale’s, so you can tell me if it’s Derek.” “Dad, don’t be ridiculous Derek’s dating Paige.”  _

_ “I know this is probably hard to talk about, considering what happened a couple of years ago.” Noah looks at the two-year-old at his daughter’s feet. “But I just want to know, are you sure he isn’t Derek Hale’s?” “Dad.” Ales scoffs, “Derek has green eyes, not blue.”  _

He and Peter make eye contact and there’s a startling familiar blue staring back at him. Peter Hale smugly raises his eyebrows as if he were saying, “ _ See something you like? _ ” Noah sneers and finishes his walk home. He sits at the table with a bottle of whiskey as he recalls moments of the past. 

_ He had caught Ales sneaking in the house through her bedroom window, he thought that was pretty normal for teenagers.  _

_ He knew Ales was hiding something from him the second she said she was going to the Hale’s house. _

_ Ales met Paige at 13 and quickly grew close with Derek and Paige both, the two girls opting to spend time at the Hale House.  _

Noah should’ve figured it out, that summer Peter Hale had came home from his first year in college and Ales seemed to be spending a lot more time in that house. He had just thought it was because Paige had died, that Ales and Derek needed each other. But then again Talia had expressed concerns of Derek sneaking around that summer too and he had a feeling they weren’t sneaking around to see one another. He takes a gulp of his whiskey, Peter Hale took advantage of his 15-year-old daughter. 

Then the Hale House burned to the ground. 

Noah’s suspicions are confirmed when Peter walks into the pack meeting with Mikhail in his arms, shit the kid looks just like him. 

Scott, however, flips. “What the hell is that!?” 

Peter looks at Noah and then back at Scott with an eye roll, “This is my son.” 

“No, that’s Stiles’ Nephew! Put him down!” 

Peter laughs, “Yes, Mikhail, my son, Stiles’ nephew.” 

“You were in a coma when he was born! I remember it!” 

Peter growls threateningly, Noah looks at Mikhail but the boy doesn’t seem bothered with the man. Noah is still trying to get used to the whole idea of werewolves, so when Peter growls for a second time it makes him jump a bit. 

“Yes, thank you Alpha, I am quite aware that I was in a coma when my son was born.” 

Scott goes to say something else, but Peter continues to talk, “If you weren’t aware McCall it takes 9 months to fully develop a child. I had only been in a coma for two months when Mikhail was born.” 

“You can’t have a kid, you’re a murderer! You’re lying! Put him down right now! Nobody would want to have a kid with you! Not willingly!” 

Noah frowns, he doesn’t like Peter, but, “Come on son, Mikhail looks just like the man, he’s obviously his kid.” 

Peter hands over Mikhail to Noah, “I apologize for what I’m about to do next Sheriff, you may want to cover your ears.” 

Suddenly Scott is pinned against the wall, eyes flashing red. 

Peter has his hands balled into Scott’s shirt, his face close to the other, “She came into my bedroom.” Peter grits his teeth and whispers, but all of the wolves can hear it anyways. “She sat on my lap and  _ begged _ ,  _ she begged  _ McCall. She whispered things in my ear that  _ you’ll never hear in your life  _ and when I told her I didn’t have a condom  _ she begged even more _ .” 

Peter’s eyes shined electric blue. “I had this pretty, lust-driven 15-year-old girl in my lap and what more could I do than listen to her?” Scott looked somewhere between disgusted and horrified. “I latched on and didn’t let go for hours.” 

Peter backed up and let go of Scott’s shirt, he spoke louder so the humans in the loft could hear as well, “It was completely consensual I promise you that.” 

_ Derek was getting ready to sneak out of the house when Ales appeared in front of him. “Where are you going?”  _

_ Derek smirked at her, “I know you’re not here to see me, so what does it matter.” He looked her outfit up and down, shorts that did nothing to hide her ass, a shirt that revealed what Peter would probably call a tantalizing piece of skin.  _

_ “Touche, my friend, touche.” So she let him go, even with the bad feeling in her stomach, but she wasn’t one to talk. Derek was going out to see their substitute teacher, an older woman, and she was staying in to see his uncle, an older man. She wandered the halls of the large home knowing that all, but two of the Hale’s were sleeping and even if she did get caught it was normal for her to be in the house because of her friendship with Derek.  _

_ When she made it to the door she was looking for she wasted no time in opening it and striding in. Peter sat at his desk, doing whatever college stuff he had to do over this break, he didn’t even look up when she entered. If it were anybody else his wolf would’ve started snarling in the back of his head, but they were too used to her. Smirking to herself she made her way across the room and stuck her skinny body between the desk and Peter, causing the man to look up in surprise.  _

_ “You didn’t tell me you were coming tonight.”  _

_ He grinned, but his face shifted into an ‘O’ shape when she put her knees on either side of his legs and climbed into his lap. The most inaccessible part of her gently sweeping against his dick once, he resists bucking up against her.  _

_ “Hello.” She grins and he has a feeling she isn’t talking to him, but a certain part.  _

_ He grips her hips, harder than he probably should, he hopes she bruises. She grabs his chin and pulls it towards herself and continuing into a kiss. It starts out sweet and chaste, but it gets dirtier as the seconds go by. Peter slips his tongue into her mouth and she moans, beautifully. Eventually, they have to get some air, but she doesn’t go far when they split. Her forehead leaning against his, his hands caressing the bare skin her shirt lets loose.  _

_ She breathes heavily while he grins, “Whatever did I do to deserve this?”  _

_ He doesn’t get an answer other than her directing his face to her neck where he kisses enthusiastically. Large wet, kisses. She’s never let him do this before, he’s never been allowed more than a make-out session, she wanted him to be with her for her, not the sex. When he takes the chance and bites she moans loudly, he grins into her neck. Who is he to question her actions anyway, and if she’s allowing then you bet he’s participating. Her hand tightens in his hair, he moans against her skin.  _

_ “Fuck.” She hisses, grinding down on him as he hits a particularly sensitive spot, one hand leaves his hair. He pauses confused until she grabs one of his hands and drags it behind her, holy shit she’s gonna let him grab her ass.  _

_ He brings his other hand back as she slowly dips his hand into the back of her underwear, when she lets go he grips on and he doesn’t think he’ll ever let go. He brings his lips back up to her mouth as a thank you, in return, she grinds harder. They have a rhythm going, he tightens his grip on her and she thrusts forward.  _

_ “Fuck me.” She whispers into his mouth out of breath, he pauses going full stop causing her to whine.  _

_ “What did you say?”  _

_ “Fuck, I said fuck me, please.” Her voice is still breathy.  _

_ “Ales, hnn,” Shit, she’s still grinding on him. “Ales, sweetheart.” He can’t concentrate when she’s still fucking his lap. “Ales stop.”  _

_ She freezes with a frown and he pulls her chin up so that the girl is looking at him. “Sweetheart, darling, love of my life, I don’t have any condoms.”  _

_ She hisses out a whine, “I don’t care, do it anyways, god, please.”  _

_ She begins where she left off and how the fuck is he suppose to resist that? “Birth control, STDs, Babies.” He manages to say, not a full sentence, but he gets his point.  _

_ “Don’t care, you’re a werewolf, don’t care.” He growls and picks her up before turning around and throwing her onto the bed.  _

_ She cries for three days before she works up the courage to get a pregnancy test and cries for three more when she realizes that she got pregnant after having sex only once. She skips school to go to a free clinic to see if the tests were accurate, they are. She’s 8 weeks pregnant, god, how the fuck is she suppose to tell Peter or her dad!  _

_ She tells Derek and he holds her while she cries even more. “Are you getting an abortion?” _

_ Is she? No, she can’t.  _

_ “Probably not, but I want to see what the father thinks.”  _

_ “It’s my uncle, isn’t it? That’s why you’ve been coming over at night, but then stopped.”  _

_ She huffs as her lip wobbles, “That night he called me the love of his life, how am I supposed to respond to that. ‘Hey, I know you like, love me, but I ruined it cause I’m a slut who didn’t want to wait until he bought condoms’?”  _

_ Derek hugs her again, “You know, you smell a bit different, I think he’ll be able to tell anyway.”  _

_ When she walks into his room that afternoon his wolf is immediately hit with the new smell, one he recognizes from somewhere. Ales stands by the door like Peter will kick her out.  _

_ “What’s wrong sweetheart?” Then she starts to cry, a hand on her stomach, that’s when Peter realizes the smell, Talia when she was pregnant with Cora.  _

_ “Ales,” He whispers, “I understand if you don’t,” He chokes down tears, “If you don’t want to keep it, you’re 15 and I’m in college.”  _

_ She holds her hand up and he pauses, “I want to keep it.”  _

_ Peter grins and runs to scoop her up in his arms, “I’m trying not to yell in excitement, but I am so happy. I love you so much.”  _

_ The Hale House burns to the ground _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all want more I might make this into a series.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://thewolffearsher.tumblr.com/) for more content


End file.
